


Changes

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Yuuri and Victor adjust to a new baby, and manage to find some personal time to explore a new sex toy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Kudos: 38





	Changes

Quietly, Yuuri shut the door to his daughter’s room, suppressing a sigh. His husband looked at him quizzically, and he motioned down the hallway with his head. They both tiptoed into their bedroom. Only when the door had shut behind them did Yuuri allow himself to actually let out his breath. “This girl just doesn’t want to sleep,” he groaned, still not daring to raise his voice to a normal volume.

Victor put an arm around him and steered him to their bed. “I know, dorogoi. She certainly is a handful, our little Akilina.” Almost absently, he leaned over and kissed his husband’s head. 

The motion stirred something in Yuuri. Since the arrival of their new baby, they had hardly had time for anything...sleeping, eating, cleaning...and certainly not sex. While it had only been a week, Yuuri was growing restless. He felt the need to connect with his husband like a primal pull. But now the baby was finally asleep...and there was time to take matters into his own hands. He leaned over and kissed Victor deeply, running his tongue along the seam of his lips as his hands traced up Victor’s chest. He felt the other man start beneath him in surprise, but only for a moment. The next moment, he was responding eagerly to Yuuri, forcing both of their tongues back into Yuuri's mouth, pushing them backwards onto the bed to fall in a tangled heap. 

Coming up for air, Victor gasped, "Lyubov moya, are you sure your body is up for this? I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, and I don't want to strain you."

Emphatically, Yuuri nodded. "It's been way too long, Vitya. I need you inside of me."

Pressing a kiss onto Yuuri's collarbone, Victor groaned into the skin there. "But I want you inside of me." Abruptly, his head shot up, and a wicked gleam shone in his eyes. "Get undressed, zhizn moya." Standing up and shedding his shirt as he went, Victor walked over to his nightstand and opened a drawer on it. 

Obediently, Yuuri began taking off his clothes even as he eyed his husband in distrust. "Vitya, what are you doing over there?" he asked in an openly suspicious voice.

Kicking off his pants, Victor answered innocently, "Nothing, lapochka. You'll see in a moment."

Tossing aside his underwear, Yuuri grumbled. "So which is it, nothing or something that I'll see?"

A bottle of lube plunked down authoritatively on the nightstand as Victor turned around. "Are you ready?"

Despite his trepidation, Yuuri nodded. He trusted his crazy man with anything. 

Smiling, Victor said, "Lift your legs." Pulling him closer to the side of the bed, he raised Yuuri's legs and pushed them down towards his chest so that he was fully exposed. He couldn't keep a whimper out of his throat as Victor looked down at him and licked his lips seductively. "Good. Now hold that." Reaching over, he grabbed the lube bottle and spread some on his fingers. Without breaking eye contact, he shoved two fingers inside Yuuri's waiting hole. The whimper rose in his throat again as Victor grinned wolfishly at him. As he began to pump his fingers in gently, he leaned close to his husband's face and hummed, "Is this what you wanted? To be filled by me?"

Squeezing his thighs in frustration, Yuuri whined back, "No, Vitya, this isn't enough. I want more! I need it harder, and faster, and bigger! I need you!"

Close by his ear, a voice purred, "But you have me. I'm inside you right now."

Unable to bear the sweet torture any longer, Yuuri arched and cried out, "Vityaaaa!"

Spreading his fingers apart deliberately, Victor pulled his digits out of his husband with a soft pop. Yuuri gasped as his entrance spasmed. 

Angling his head up to see better, Yuuri watched as Victor lifted from the nightstand a long, dark dildo. It was at least twice as long as any of the dildos they used regularly, and it appeared to have...two ends?

Despite his extreme state of arousal, Yuuri still found it within himself to offer his husband an incredulous, "Really, what else do you have in that nightstand?"

Spreading lube generously on both ends of the toy, Victor winked. "I told you, that's for you to find out. Now be a good boy and take this in for me." Angling one end of the dildo at the entrance of Yuuri's hole, he pushed steadily until Yuuri opened up for him with a cry and sucked in the toy. “Khoroshiy mal’chik,” Victor purred, and he started gently pumping the dildo in with short, shallow thrusts. Yuuri gritted his teeth together, trying to suppress a moan. His breathing came faster, heavier, as his husband continued leisurely pushing the toy in and out. 

Eventually, he relaxed, and panted out, "Vitya, I'm ready now. Go harder."

The icy eyes flashed, and without a word, Victor willingly complied, suddenly pushing the dildo in faster and harder, shoving it deep inside. Yuuri yelped as the treatment intensified. This only lasted for a few seconds, however, stopping just as abruptly as it had begun. Yuuri watched curiously as his husband shifted his body, placing one foot off the edge of the bed onto the floor, hiking the other one up in a bent pose next to Yuuri's thigh. Straddling the Japanese man like this, Victor gripped the dildo with one hand, reaching behind himself with the other to guide it to his own entrance. Yuuri watched in fascination as he lowered himself down.

The moment the toy began to enter his husband, Yuuri knew. The pressure in his own ass increased as Victor pushed against the other end, forcing entry. A strangled moan leaked out of his mouth as Victor sank further and further onto it, creating sensations along the length of the toy that Yuuri also felt.

Finally, it was seated as far as Victor could appear to make it go, and he leaned over Yuuri, hands pressed into the mattress next to his shoulders, panting heavily. Blue eyes bored into his as Victor grinned crookedly and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, zvezda moya. Are you ready now?"

Breathlessly, Yuuri nodded. Victor stilled his head by pressing a long kiss to his lips as he began moving. Drawing his hips upward slowly as Yuuri gasped into his mouth, he then slammed back down with such force that their mouths flew apart as Yuuei yanked his head away with a cry. Victor pursued him, capturing him for another kiss as he repeated the torturous motion. This time Yuuri could feel his grin through their kiss, but he did his best not to inadvertently pull away from it when Victor came crashing back down on the dildo, pushing the end firmly inside of Yuuri. Humming approvingly into Yuuri's mouth, he pressed his tongue inside as he withdrew again. Yuuri braced himself for a hard thrust, but instead his husband slid slowly down the toy. But this time he didn't stop where he had before. He continued to lower his body, a little at a time, deeper and deeper as his tongue danced inside Yuuri's mouth. He went agonizingly slowly, and didn't stop until he had reached the end of the dildo, and his ass was pressing onto Yuuri's.

Stubbornly, Yuuri tried to hold on to their kiss, although the sensation of their interconnectedness was electrifying his entire being. He was vividly aware of the places that were touching, although he was particularly titillated by Victor's balls resting on his own. Groaning, he reached between their bodies and ran his hand along the side of them, giving a slight squeeze before moving up to clasp both of their dicks together in a loose grip. Victor withdrew from his mouth and watched him with a fascinated glint in his eyes as Yuuri slowly pumped up and down, desperately trying to apply pressure with a hand that suddenly felt limp from the overwhelming sensation of the toy being pushed into his ass. He panted out, “Vitya, why...why did you stop? Keep going, I want to fuck you…”

With a growl, Victor shifted his hips up savagely, and his cock sprang from Yuuri’s grip as he began pumping up and down on the dildo in earnest. Victor’s name tore from his lips again as he reached out and grabbed onto Victor’s forearms, trying to anchor himself to something in the face of the sudden onslaught, as his beautiful husband rode on top of him. Eventually, this sight grew too much for him, and he gasped out, “Vitya, please...please, I need you in me, please, Vityaaa!”

Victor gave a few more pumps up and down, then abruptly pulled himself off the dildo, standing up fully at the side of the bed. Panting, Yuuri watched as his husband carefully withdrew the other end and tossed the toy on the floor. He managed a disapproving look as Victor clambered back onto the bed over him. He kissed Yuuri, mumbling against his lips, “I’ll clean it up later,” although his voice sounded impatient as he pushed himself into Yuuri’s hole. He began thrusting inside as Yuuri sighed with satisfaction, “Ah, Viya, you feel so much better in me than anything else.” 

Dipping his head down to lick Yuuri’s neck, Victor hummed, “Mm, but now I feel all empty. I’ll need you inside of me after I come, Yuuri.”

At those tantalizing words, Yuuri’s cock twitched, and he twisted his torso underneath his husband so he could reach to open the drawer in Victor’s nightstand. Rooting around blindly, he grunted in annoyance when he didn’t immediately find what he was looking for, and shifted his hips sideways too in order to angle his head for his search. Victor growled in annoyance and shifted Yuuri’s leg, tucking it around in front of his waist so he could continue to get access to Yuuri’s ass. He griped, “What are you doing, dorogoi? I’m trying to fuck you, like you so nicely asked me to.”

An electric twinge shot up Yuuri’s spine at these harshly suggestive words. He replied, “I’m looking for something...ah, I found it!” He pulled one of their medium-sized plugs out of the drawer, and poured lube on it. Victor watched him with interest, not stopping the motion of his hips. Yuuri had to reach out with his free hand and still them, although he was loathe to stop the pleasurable motion. He took comfort in the fact that at least he was still being filled by his husband’s cock. Reaching around Victor with his other hand, he felt for Victor’s opening, and then slowly inserted the plug inside of him. Victor groaned, a guttural noise from deep in his chest. Yuuri smiled up at him. “There. Now you’ll stay nice and wet and open for me.”

His husband descended upon his mouth with a sudden violence that surprised him, and began thrusting again with a vicious tempo that made Yuuri nearly scream into his mouth. Withdrawing as quickly as he had come, Victor straightened his body up and dug a hand into Yuuri’s exposed hip, muttering, “Dermo, Yuuri, you’re just way too eros.” Before Yuuri could respond, he was driving even harder inside, forcing a series of embarrassing sounds out of Yuuri. As he grasped his hand into the sheet, Victor’s thrusts began to slow and grow more shallow. Recognizing his release coming, Yuuri reached around and cupped Victor’s balls with one hand, rubbing gently and then giving a light squeeze.

Victor’s body reacted immediately and violently, bending in half over Yuuri as his semen shot out inside. Yuuri kept his hand in place until Victor collapsed fully on top of him, orgasm finished. Smiling, he hauled the other man bodily off of him, shifting him onto his back on the other side of the bed. Scrabbling awkwardly, he positioned himself in between Victor’s legs, spreading them out fully so he could get an unobstructed view of his husband. Victor whined in the back of his throat as Yuuri trailed a hand up between the firm cheeks of his ass, stopping at the plug. Gripping the base gently, he tugged on it a little and whispered huskily, “Are you ready, Vitya?” The silver head bobbed up and down eagerly, and Yuuri pulled the plug out, watching with much enjoyment as Victor’s entrance widened gradually around the bulbous base of the toy, and relaxed again as the tapered end was withdrawn from inside. Tossing the plug in the same direction as the dildo, Yuuri inserted one finger experimentally inside of his husband, checking to make sure he was wet enough for penetration. To his satisfaction, he found that Victor’s hole was soaking wet. Taking his finger out, he moved his legs up closer, staying in a kneeling position, and grabbed hold of Victor’s waist. Bodily, he yanked his husband’s ass up to him, letting his body weight rest on top of his thighs as he guided Victor’s hole to his twitching cock. He plunged inside, and Victor let out a staggering cry. Satisfied, he tightened his hold on Victor’s hips, and used them as an anchor for his thrusts. 

Yuuri held on to his control for as long as he could, although the sight of his husband writhing under him was always tantalizing. When he felt Victor’s cum begin to leak out of his ass and drip onto his balls, however, he felt his own release come quickly, and he let out a throaty cry as he came inside of Victor.

When he was finished, he did his best to shift his husband’s legs off of him before he flopped down next to him on the bed. The Russian man leaned over and kissed him sweetly. “Did you like using that, lyubimiy?”

Nuzzling into him, Yuuri said, “Yes, it was nice. I wouldn’t want to use it all the time, though. Your dick is my favorite thing.”

Victor’s face darkened as he murmured, “Yuuri…” and leaned forward for another kiss. 

Reaching a hand up to his lips, Yuuri smiled sweetly and said, “Wait just a second, Vitya. Weren’t you supposed to be cleaning those up?”

Groaning, Victor flopped on his back, flinging his arms out. Dramatically, he flipped his head back sideways to regard his husband. “I never said I’d clean it up right away!” he protested.

“Mm, but you did say you would clean it up, yes?”

Sighing much more heavily than the situation required, Victor hauled himself laboriously off the bed, shuffling over to the other side as he grumbled, “I didn’t say I’d clean it up right away. And besides, you used the butt plug, that’s not fair.” He bent down to pick up the toys and shuffled into the bathroom, still muttering to himself. Yuuri watched him go, smiling fondly at his husband’s show of grumpiness. 

His smile vanished off his face, though, as a wail resounded over the baby monitor. Shooting up off the bed, Yuuri retrieved his boxers and shoved his legs through them before dashing out of the room. He was down the hallway and in Aki’s room in a matter of seconds, scooping her up into his arms and cradling her to his chest. Victor came rushing in after him a heartbeat later, thankfully not holding the sex toys. “Do you want me to make a bottle, lapochka?”

As he bobbed her back and forth, Yuuri hissed back in a whisper, “I’m not sure yet. Let’s see if I can get her to quiet down first.”

Half an hour, a bottle, burping, a new diaper, and much shushing later, it became apparent that this child just wanted to cry. By now her screams had reached a fever pitch, and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel empathy for Makkachin’s sensitive ears, as he undoubtedly curled up in his basket as far away from the screeching human as he could get. Looking down at Aki’s crying face, Yuuri felt the weight of his sleepless nights and frustration crash down on him. Tears filled up his eyes too, and he began to cry quietly as he looked at his daughter, droplets snaking their way down his nose and dripping on Aki’s face to mingle with her smaller tears.

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri, pulling the two of them into his side as he asked, “Yuuri, zhizn moy, what’s wrong?”

Burying his face into Victor’s shoulder, his tears came faster as he cried, “Oh, Vitya, this is awful! I just don’t know what to do! It’s every night, she just won’t sleep! Night after night, she refuses to be calmed by anything. I’m completely at my wit’s end here! If...if only I were her mother, then I would know what to do!” The last sentence ripped bitterly from his lips, weighted with all the sleepless frustration he had built up. 

To his surprise, Victor hauled him bodily away from his shoulder, angling himself so he was facing his husband head-on, revealing the hard, serious look in his eyes. “Yuuri. Never, ever say that again. You are just as good...no, even better than a mother. You care for Akilina more than any parent I’ve ever seen, and that’s what really matters. It doesn’t matter one bit if you share blood with her, or what genitalia you have. You are her parent, and that’s all the qualifications you need to know how to deal with her. Now, let’s calm down and take a little break, and think about what else we can do. I know you can do it, you read so many books to prepare for this, and we even took that class through the adoption agency. Ans even if you don’t always know what to do, don’t forget that I’m her father, too. We’ll figure out one little human’s needs between the two of us.” His eyes softened, and he placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before swiping away the slowing stream of tears. 

Gratefully, Yuuri smiled shakily, hugging the little screaming body to him a bit tighter. Aki squirmed, and he looked down at her, taking a deep breath as he tried to remember back to the tricks that he’d picked up from his parent chat group. Running through the list in his head, he remembered something that he hadn’t tried yet. Gently, he flipped her tiny body over so that she was lying flat on her stomach along the length of his forearm, and began patting her back softly. Almost instantly, she quieted down, her cries growing softer, her body growing heavier. Finally, when her breathing had evened out, Yuuri whispered furtively, “Vitya, is she asleep?”

Bending down to see her face, Victor nodded up at him, not daring to say a word. Hardly breathing for fear of breaking the spell, Yuuri slowly lowered her down into the crib, flipping her onto her back as he did so. The two men edged out of the room and closed the door. 

As they made their way back to their room, Yuuri couldn’t help a sigh of relief, accompanied by a surge of pride. He had gotten her to quiet down, against all odds. He had been enough. He was doing his job as a parent, even if he wasn’t a mother. Victor’s hand rested on his lower back, and the smile he directed at Yuuri echoed everything that was going through his head.

When they entered their room, Yuuri caught his reflection in the floor-length mirror, and gasped. “Vitya, I look awful! Why did you let me hold her that entire time with such obvious sex hair?” Stalking over to the mirror, he began to pat down his hair in an attempt to tame the wild love locks.

Victor walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “Solnyshko, you’re being ridiculous. She’s an infant, she doesn’t know what sex hair is. It’s completely indistinguishable from normal dad hair either way..”

Frowning at him in the mirror, Yuuri retorted, “That’s not very reassuring coming from someone who also has sex hair at the moment.” And, in a small moment of mischief, he pressed the pad of his pointer finger into the bald spot at the back of Victor’s head.

For a moment, the Russian simply stared at his husband in the mirror. Then he slowly melted to the floor, wailing on his way down. Torn between laughing and crying, Yuuri did his best to shush him, reflecting on how he had simply traded one set of cries for another. He smiled to himself. All in a day’s work for a father, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes (all Russian):
> 
> dorogoi: dear  
> lyubov moya: my love  
> zhizn moya: my life  
> khoroshiy mal'chik: good boy  
> zvezda moya: my star  
> dermo: shit  
> lyubimiy: beloved, darling  
> solnyshko: small sun
> 
> I hope people who have read my other stuff enjoyed the return of the nightstand! I'm certainly having fun pulling sex toys out of it. ;)


End file.
